The Banished Hero
by Radiating Awsomeness
Summary: Hi guyz.. This is my first fanfic.. Hope you like it... basically this is a compilation of the Pertemis stories i have read (see in my favorites).. Annabeth thinks Percy is cheating on her so she breaks up and frames him .. a new camper arrives who tries to cease the tension.. The Olympians throw Percy in Tartarus unjustly.. Percy returns again this time with a new aspect..
1. Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V

I hacked , slashed , parried and dodged the wild empousai jabs. I ducked under the wings of an empousai and jabbed at a hellhound which seemed smaller than the normal ones, probably a newly born. I failed to notice the empousai slash her claws at me. At the last second I turned and was met with the wild jab of its claws which raked through my chest , surely a deadly shot. I wildly swung Riptide which fortunately hit its mark . The last of the monsters dissolved into golden dust as I drifted into unconsciousness.

Artemis P.O.V

I heard excited whispering behind and I smiled at the thought. The newer recruits were excited at the prospect of hunting monsters. Zeus had told us or rather commanded us to hunt down the monsters to the north of California. The monsters were in large sums reaching up to numbers of almost two-hundred which was a lot considering that after the giant war there was no mob as big as this. Suddenly I heard the sound of metal clanking . I picked up speed my hunters following my lead. We arrived at the scene and saw a boy fighting off a hellhound and an empousai. The boy ducked under the wings of an empousai and jabbed at a hellhound which seemed smaller than the normal ones, probably a newly born. The boy failed to notice the empousai slash her claws at him. At the last second he turned and was met with the wild jab of its claws which raked through his chest , surely a deadly shot. He wildly swung his sword which fortunately hit its mark and the empousai dissolved into golden dust. After that he fell face first onto the ground. As he fell I didn't fail to notice his raven black mass of curly hair . As much as we didn't want to help the boy we knew we had to. So Thalia I and Pheobe a daughter of Ares ran up to him. Thalia turned his face to us and I came face to face with the savoir of Olympus. Thalia squealed in joy while the newer hunters were confused as to why there Lieutenant was happy to see a boy and why wasn't I stopping her. Thalia started tending his wounds. After an hour of unsuccessful tending to stop the blood from flowing I had to go and give a visit to my annoying brother on Olympus. After assuring Thalia of his safety I flashed away to Olympus. And I was greeted with a sight I never expected...


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: Hi guys ! How are you all doing ? I will try and give you one chapter a week or two chapters.. this chapter you can say is a surprise.. Why you might ask? .. Its a surprise -_-**

 **..**

 **Also thanks for the reviews! And yeah Payton96 ill try to do as you suggested but no promises..**

 **Fillnow21 - the chapters will be longer hopefully..**

 **Now onto the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO .. (or there would be no PJO) XD**

 **Artemis P.O.V**

For once Athena and Poseidon were talking peacefully like civilised people or rather gods in this case! I was surprised to see that everything was calm and Hestia was smiling whole-heartedly for once. I couldn't see Zeus over there. As soon as I thought about it he appeared in a flash of lightining. There stood the mighty god of theatrics Zeus. I talked telepathecially with my brother and he went off to his infirmary to check on Perseus, where I left him. After a while he came back and the meeting started. Random topics were discussed and the blabbering of Ares was heard all through the meeting although when I mentioned Perseus everyone stopped talking , Ares included . I told Zeus about the mission and about Perseus. Everyone was surprised as to what he was doing so far from camp . The topic was kept aside because we will know that when he wakes up. Other things were discussed which included Aphrodite's beauty sleep as she called it ,to be disturbed. I just rolled my eyes. After some time Apollo reported that Perseus had woken up so he went to bring him to the throne room. When he returned Apollo had an uneasy look but I chose to ignore it.

 **Percy P.O.V**

My head throbbed from pain. As I opened my eyes I was met with a harsh golden light causing me to close my eyes again. I lay like that with my eyes closed when I heard the voice of the cheerful sun god.

"Hi cuz! How are you doing?"

"I'm doin fine ,but where am I?"

"Of course! You are in the most awsome infirmary everr!"

"Oh! You mean I am on Olympus?"

"Yeah."

"Who brought me here?"

"Arty brought you here."

"So?"

"You are coming with me to the throne room."

"Yeah sure ! But will you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Hmm.. ok."

"What?"

"You'll know."

We entered the throne room and Apollo returned to his seat.

"Perseus !"

I bowed to Zeus and then to my dad.

He asked me about how I got there and what I was doing there. So I told him that I was just taking a break from Camp and it was nothing serious. Zeus seemed convinced by my answer but Apollo tried to open his mouth. I just said "Favour" and he just shut up. Lady Artemis just narrowed her eyes at me but I looked away.

"What do you mean favour?" Zeus asked.

"Oh! Nothing I was just thinking about something."

"Apollo will you teleport dear Perseus back to camp."

"Yes, as you wish father!"

 **Artemis P.O.V**

As Perseus entered the Throne Room I noticed that his eyes didn't held the usual mirth and happiness , but I let it go. When he mentioned that he was just away from Camp , I didn't believe him but I didn't question him , although I did notice that Apollo was going to say something but when Perseus said "Favour" , he narrowed his eyes but shut up. I couldn't help but wonder what could be going on.

 **Percy P.O.V**

As we exited the throne room I thanked Apollo who looked at me suspiciously but thankfully kept quiet. As he teleported me back to camp I slumped slightly to which he raised his eyebrows which I replied with my exagerated sigh. I was not looking forward to go back to camp.

 **A/N: Guys I need a Beta Reader so if someone is interested so please inform me. Although it would be better that the author's whose ideas I'm refining help me because they will know the plot somewhat.. but all are welcome.. Criticize it if u like**

 **..**

 **Review**


	3. Misunderstandings

**A/N : Hi Guyz! Once again how are you? Yeah , so you all are getting this chapter this week cuz in December are my exams and so I will be busy , this is a apology for my absence , but still ill try uploading chapters even in my exams..**

 **Fillnow21 - This chap will be longer , the Prologue were smaller bcuz I had to give a starting and I cud not understand how ..**

 **On to the story..**

 **Annabeth P.O.V** (didn't expect it did you?) :P

I was really hurt and sad . He had betrayed my trust. I wiped my tears because he was not worthy of my tears.

 **Flashback**

 _I picked up my phone from Percy's bedside, we were enjoying each other's company (nothing like that you perverts ). I went into the bathroom to straighten my hair as they were a mess. I checked my phone to see f there was any text from my friend . There were 5 new messages. I checked them and was surprised to see that this was Percy's phone and the messages were from an un-known number. I suspciously checked his conversation._

 _-Hi sweetie ! How are you?_

 _\- Hi ! Im fine wbu?_

 _\- I'm fine , this my new cell number ._

 _\- I saw that._

 _\- When will you come to visit me?_

 _\- I'm not sure .._

 _\- Why?_

 _-I'm with Annabeth right now.._

 _\- Oh ! So now you care more of her than me .. huh?_

 _\- Its nothing like that ! Of course you are my first priority._

 _\- Hmmm..._

 _\- What?_

 _\- When will you meet me?_

 _\- I'm not sure...probably tomorrow.._

 _\- Well.. I have a news..._

 _\- What?_

 _\- That's a surprise.._

 _\- Come on ! you can tell me .._

 _\- Well I'm pregnant !_

 _-What?_

 _\- Yeah .. You aren't happy?_

 _\- N-no, Its just that its shockin_

 _\- Well, so now will you meet me.._

 _\- I'll come tom._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Bye._

 _\- Take care!_

 _WTH ! He was cheating with me? How dare he? I put my trust in him and thats what he does , going behind my back and destroying my trust._

 _I threw open the door and stomped up to him._

 _"Hey wise girl , what happened? Why are you angry?"._

 _"Why am i angry? you are asking why am I angry?"_

 _"Y-Yeah why?"_

 _"Give me one hell of a reason why I shouldn't be angry?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"WTH is this?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't be innocent!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You are going and sleeping with girls behind my back and are asking me what?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You don't know what I am saying?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Who were you talking to?"_

 _"When?"_

 _"Stop acting as if you don't know ! "_

 _"Know what?"_

 _I shoved his phone in his face and he was shocked!_

 _"Well?"_

 _"I can explain Annabeth! "_

 _"I don't need your explanations!"_

 _"Will you listen to me ?"_

 _" are over!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _" .Over."_

 _"Wise girl-"_

 _"Don't call me wise girl!"_

 _I rushed out of his cabin with tears streaming down my cheeks._

 **Flashback End**

I got up from the beach and went back to my cabin! Malcolm told me that Percy had disappeared. Good for him , I thought. He deserves that. I vowed to myself to get revenge against Perseus Jackson. I will make him suffer like he made me!

 **A/N : sorry Fillnow21 but I had to sleep so this is a short chapter, but u got 3 chapters a week so that pays it enough .**

 **I need a Beta Reader so if someone is interested please tell me**

 **..**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Im sorry guyz.. exams starting.. not free before 25 dec :(**


	5. Jack is not a Arrogant Prat

**A/N: Hi guyzz...Long time no see...Here is a new chapter for you ..thought its not much ...**

 **I don't need to say that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...because if i did own then I wont be a fan...**

I knew that I had to act normal in front of Percy. As I left my cabin the conch horn sounded indicating a monster attack. I grabbed my dagger and headed out. As i reached the hill I saw a raven haired _boy_ with another blonde boy. So _he_ was back, not for long I tried coming towards me but I turned away. I went straight to my cabin and sat on my desk. I started thinking of my revenge. After some time I got up and went out, on my way I bumped into that blonde haired camper.

"Hi."

"Umm…. Hi?"

"I am Jack Madison."

"Annabeth Chase." I shaked his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Have you seen Percy, here?"

"No." I turned around angrily and went away.

On my way I met Clarisse. She seemed angry.

"Hi..?"

"Humph…"

"What happened?" although I had already guessed what had happened.

"Your boyfriend defeated me once again!" she spat angrily.

"He is not my boyfriend" I replied with the same anger.

"Why?" Fortunately all her anger had vanished.

"He CHEATED on me!"

"He can't."

"He already did!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I have proof!"

"Show it to me."

"I will.. Meet me at night, at my cabin."

"Ok."

Although Clarisse acted as if she did not believe me but I could see that she was suspicious of Percy's loyalty.

At night Clarisse was on time. I took her to Poseidon's cabin and pried the window open. I climbed in quietly and stole a look inside. It seemed normal. I stole my way to his bedside and grabbed his phone. I jumped down from the window and closed it. I went back to Clarisse and turned on his phone. Then I showed her the message. Of course she believed me. She just pat my back and consoled me.

"I will get my revenge!" I said.

"I will help you." She replied determined.

Soon the whole Ares cabin was against Percy. Though the other campers did not know why but they knew that Percy must have done something.

Malcolm also saw my anger and on his questioning I relented and told him the story. Like Clarisse he also did not believe me but when I told him about Clarisse, he was forced to believe me. Rumor spread that something had happened between Percy and Annabeth.

I just had to show the world that _he_ is not THAT much of a hero. I was avoiding everyone's gaze as not to cry again so I went to the forest. There I found my mum waiting for me.

"Hi , Lady Athena how are you?"

"Hi, no need to be formal and its you who should be asked not me…"

"I am fine…"

"So its true…..I knew it …Sea Spawn can never be trusted…"

"Y-Yeah…you were right…"

"You might want to take revenge from him.."

"Of-course!"

"I have the perfect strategy…"

"Hmm…"Annabeth said absentmindedly.

"Soo..Listen…"

In the end Annabeth was also excited and Athena was well-satisfied. Annabeth went back to camp and started crying. It attracted attention of many of the campers and they all went to her to console her but mainly to find about what happened between her and Percy. She told them everything plus added some things of her own. In the end everyone was surprised that Percy could be THAT bad.

At dinner time most of the campers were jeering at Percy and shooting him dirty looks. Oblivious to this Percy just went at sat at his table.

Suddenly there was a flash and a lightning bolt appeared on top of Jack. He was a son of Zeus! He wasn't proud…that was something new…

 **A/N: Hope you liked it...I need a Beta reader...**


	6. Tick-Tock Tick-Tock

**A/N: Here goes a new chapter...btw the name is changed and everything but i will return to that story soon don't you guyz worry ;)**

During the next few days the camp had turned completely against Percy , although he did not understand the was trying to control his rage when the last straw struck.

Nico had just arrived and was talking to Annabeth and Clarisse. They seemed to be pointing at Percy and whispering something. After sometime Nico left them and walked towards Percy. Percy opened his arms for a hug but all he got was a punch straight in his gut. Percy coiled over with pain and looked horror-struck at Nico. He was seething with anger.

"You are a Pig! Ungrateful...you got Annabeth and still!"

"What did I do?"

"You did nothing it was just Annabeth who cheated!"

"Stop shouting at me..."

"Yeah like Hell...I dont know why thought of you as a big brother!"

"Wa-a?"

"Just stay away from me you ****"

Percy was stunned.

He looked towards the retreating back of Nico and suddenly something took hol of him and he leapt at Nico. Nico was thrown on the ground. Most of the campers had seen Percy leap at Nico. They were already angry at Percy so they also joined into the fight. It was now 100+ plus campers versus Percy. He suddenly lost control of himself and his dam of emotions broke . A 10 feet tall wave fell on the campers who could do nothing. Water started drowning the campers and the earthquakes shook the earth. Sensing the earthquake the whole council teleported to the scene. the camp was destroyed and in the middle of the crater was Percy. He was generating the waves and tremors destroying the camp. Zeus and Poseidon tried stopping it but of no use. The gods were having a hard time standing straight , but after sometime the storm lessened and they were able to see Percy faint.

He was carried up to Olympus were he woke up after 2 hours. Percy was summoned to the council were he was accused of destroying the camp.

Many of the gods were scared that Percy might hurt their children.

"He is too powerful" stated Zeus.

"He is also a threat to our children and the camp" stated Athena although with a knowing smile.

Percy who had just resigned to his fate was looking down. Zeus had a satisfied look on his face.

"Raise your hands who agree that Percy should be sentenced to Tartarus."

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Artemis, Aphrodite raised their hands. Percy looked up at his father and was surprised to find no pity there. Dionysus was snoring (No surprise there) Percy nodded towards the one in his support to show his gratitude. "Any last words?" Zeus asked solemnly although he was trying to control his smile and failing miserably.

"Well! One thing, I am innocent, also you will regret it "Percy returned the same cruel smile.

The gods just smirked and Zeus threw his master bolt at Percy.

Percy ducked just in time. A hole had appeared where the bolt hit and it led straight to Tartarus.

"I am not a coward" said Percy.

Many gods stood up and leveled their weapons at Percy. He just smirked and said "I'll go with my own free will" and before anyone could stop he black flipped gracefully into the hole repeating "Time is short , Tick-Tock Tick-Tock."

The gods looked at each other stunned. This was the first time someone had willingly gone to Tartarus. Also everyone was thinking about his threat.


	7. Announcements

**A/N: No joining Kronos nor will there be Chaos or Gaea life after death -.-... Artemis part will come to this sequel ;p...**


	8. Octavian is Ecstatic

**A/N: Ho guyz...m back ! ...New chap**

...

Everyone failed to notice the sword thrown out of Tartarus because the gods were hearing his words..."Go find yourselves another hero...Here is Riptide!"

It nearly missed Apollo who was peering down the black hole. It got stuck in the floor and the gods did all they could but could not remove it. Add to it they were surprised to see Percy throw out his beloved sword , it would have been a little help in there.

After some time Zeus cleared his throat.

"We should announce this to the camps."

"Yes we should " Athena agreed.

So they all went to Camp Half-Blood.

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

I was walking back to my cabin when there were thirteen continuous flashes and the gods appeared. Chiron went on to meet greet them and then went to call the campers. Athena turned towards me and slightly nodded. I got it.

I wanted to feel contended but it was not possible. I had a feeling I had done a mistake. I was brooding my thoughts when suddenly Zeus cleared his throat.

"Well campers ...we have denounced Percy to Tartarus"

"WHAT?!" Many campers screamed though the majority was the Aphrodite cabin. It seemed not all were convinced of his treachery.

"He deemed unsafe and a threat to you all" said Artemis calmly.

After this the gods flashed back.

 **Camp Jupiter**

 **Reyna P.O.V**

I was tired of Octavian rambling about Percy as a traitor in front of the Senate and i was gonna stop him when there were thirteen flashes and the gods appeared. We all bowed to the ground.

"Percy has been sentenced to Tartarus " said Jupiter calmly.

There was an uproar and the senators were shouting and demanding an explanation.

"Quiet!" said Diana.

Everyone quietened.

"We have sentenced him to Tartarus because he seemed unsafe and a threat to you all...he was extremely powerful" stated Juno.

"Now we request you to join the Greeks and both camps work in harmony...because the next threat will be Percy himself." said Jupiter.

"How?" I asked.

"He gave a threat before leaving."

"Everything will be teleported over there."

And just like that the gods flashed back.

Octavian jumped up and started cheering. "Told you Percy was a traitor"

I really wanted to bash his head...but I knew that Perce had a temper and hes must have let it go.

Anyways I just nodded to Frank and Jason and left the Senate.

 **A/N: a filler ...but this clears things :)**


	9. Torture Time

**A/N: Hi guyz...well you will see what happens...most unexpected i expect...**

 **On to the Story**

 **Percy P.O.V**

Something had just overcome me and I had thrown my sword out...but now I regretted it...It would have helped on my Vacation... Once again I willed a river , tough I did not know its name , to soften my fall.

I dusted my clothes and looked around the scenery. I saw Kronos standing right in front of me...followed by Hyperion ,Theia and the rest of the titans.

I just stumbled back in shock.

"Well..Well..Well...look who is here?" mocked Kronos.

I willed up all the courage I had and replied..."Looks like the whole Titan council is here...to greet me"

Hyperion acted as the wind and conked me on the head...hard.

...

As I regained consciousness I saw myself tied to a wooden pole and the Titans standing in a circle around me.

"Well...good morning " said Kronos cheerfully.

"Now we have decided a schedule for you...7 days" he continued.

"First day Hyperion , then Oceanus and Tethys ...then Theia and Pheobe ...then Kueos and Iapteus...Mneysomne and Themis and Krius ...Then at last me...Rhea here will take the last let us go now...Hyperion you continue"

They all left and Hyperion continued looking at me wickedly...then he blinded me with light and started heating my body...I was starting to burn and my throat was dry ...suddenly the temperature dropped...then again rose...it continued all day ...by the end of the day i was utterly exhausted...my throat burned and i had marks on my body...also blood was pouring out of my ears...I just did not know when it would end...

 **A/N: The tortures will start...but i want your opinions...you want action in the next chapter or tortures..I mean he is tortured and all...You guyz Decide...10 votes...**


	10. Heart to Heart

**A/N: Hi Guyz..Once Again...Here is Options for you guyz to select...**

 **1) Brief Torture...Then Revenge**

 **2) Lengthy Tortures ..Then Revenge**

 **I wont write for the rest of the Summer Vacations...But Probably Update As soon as Possible after the vacations...**

 **Bub-Byeee**


	11. The Guilty!

**A/N: Hi Guyz…Long Time no See….I got many reviews on Brief Torture Option….But I Will Explain a Situation Im Facin…In The END..DO Read it :) Btw I am writin this thin' on my Airplane :P…NvM though**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO..All Rights Reserved by the People Who have them Reserved -.-**

 **On to the Story..**

 **Artemis P.O.V**

I narrowed my eyes at my twin who was looking at the place where Perseus had jumped through straight to Tartarus. Apollo was looking at it in an odd manner…was that regret or guilt I had no Idea.

Zeus nodded at Athena and the meeting continued as if nothing had happened..although he was nervous and uncomfortable with the situation. Perseus of course had defied him..also he had taken the deprived Father a chance to blast him to Tartarus…the favorite hobby of my father to blast his brothers 'children to Tartarus.

Perseus it seemed had surprised all of us once again. But whatever the case he was not different from other men. He had cheated Athena's daughter.

 _I don't believe Athena…Atleast not this time…._ Said Diana

Yeah Sure Whatever. You can't believe that the _boy_ could do anything wrong.

 _I have a feeling that something is not right. Did you look at Perseus's face? He was hurt..the sadness in his eyes!_

You have fallen for him

 _I HAVE NOT!  
_ Yeah Yeah

 _Its just that I Respect him!_

He is just like other men. Also now you keep quiet I have to talk to Apollo. He might think I am mad.

 _You Are!  
_ I just blocked her this time.

Very well if there is nothing else to say the meeting is adjourned! Said Zeus.

Apollo looked relieved. He was the first one to leave the throne room. Of course I followed him.

 **Apollo P.O.V**

 **(A/N: Apollo was with Perseus…Also Hermes and Hestia and Hephaestus...Hermes because Percy helped clear Luke's name and Hestia because well she is Hestia…. Hephaestus because Percy befriended Leo… the lonely kid and also because he isn't a prat…. Dionysus for his part was sleeping…I am terribly sorry for not mentioning this before and ruining this story but this was important for the plot….Continue)**

I sensed Artemis close to me but I had no intention of talking to anyone. My conscience was eating me inside out. IF only I had not kept quiet as Athena had asked me to. I was feeling extremely guilty. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and faced Artemis. She asked me the question I was hesitant to answer.

"Why were you with that _boy?_ "

"He was not guilty" I stated as a matter of factly.

"Oh yeah…And what makes you say that?"

"I am the God of Truth you know? He was not a Traitor to Olympus...that much I am sure"

"WHAT!"

"He was Innocent!"

"O-k even if he was not traitor to Olympus…he was a PIG! Like other vile men"

"Really? If I may ask why?"

"He was a traitor to his girlfriend!"

"Who told you?"

"Athena herself!"

"Oh Now I see…He was framed! For Revenge"

"By who?"

"Athena of course…but I seriously don't think he betrayed her! There must be a misunderstanding"

"Oh Please!"

"Whatever...but he was innocent and I did nothing"

"Why didn't you?"

"Athena forced me to…Or else she would make my children outcasts...she threatened me…and made me swear on Styx not to mention it in the meeting!"

"And you did? Without Question? No wonder..."

"At least I voted for him...the least I could do..."

"It did not matter…did it?"

"No it did not"

I turned towards my palace and left Artemis standing. Of course it was rude and hurtful for her but at that moment I was feeling too much guilty to care.

 **Artemis P.O.V**

To say I was surprised was the worst understatement! Apollo never lied… Secondly he never felt guilty and he never ignored me… I was tempted to go smack him upside down…but I knew he was too guilty to care…

 _I told you there was something going on!_

Yeah but he still broke her heart.

 _I don't think so! I for once think Apollo is right...there must be a misunderstanding._

Whatever! What has happened has happened...nothing can be done! And I for one am not going to Zeus or Athena for explanation… I declared.

 _Oh Yeah because you are a coward. So you think he broke her heart?_

I am sure.

 _You are right I suppose...or why would Athena want revenge…_

I am right like always…now shut up because I have to go talk to the hunters without your annoying voice in my head constantly bickering!

 _Ok…_

I turned and flashed to my hunters in Yellowstone National Park...the current camp of the hunters.

 **A/N: REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE..MUST READ**

 **Guys I was thinking of making a sequel story with many parts…. Spoiler Alert I wanted to make 3 or 4 stories out of this… to take it slow...1** **st** **part escape from Tartarus…2** **nd** **Revenge and so on...**

 **But I want your Views...You want one Loong Story…Or Sequel Stories.**

 **I was going to make it Pertemis...You want more pairings…say so!**

 **Also should this be a Chaos Story or NO Chaos as I intended in the start…**

 **Remember Read and Review ...IF I DO NOT GET 10 reviews about the options/questions…the next update will be an Author's Note…Up to you**

 **Signing Off…**


	12. ReAssured

**A/N: I was in a good mood today so I decided to upload…though this chapter is much of a filler…Btw As of Today the count is 1:1 ...1 vote for Chaos and the other for No Chaos and No Op Percy…I am going to put up a poll...please take the time and effort to see the poll also re-read the Tick-Tock Chapter…**

 **Location: Camp Half-Blood**

 **Jack P.O.V (Didn't Expect that)**

I was surprised to say the least….The Olympians had thrown their Hero or Former Hero to Tartarus…the place of Nightmares. According to what I have heard the Daughter of Athena went with him to Tartarus…but that was beside the point… I had taken an immediate liking to the guy… (Jack is not gay if you guys think it that way)…He was cool and had good looks…not the same lucks…Even though he was good but I could not vocalize my thoughts to anyone because the camp hated Perseus and like it or not this was likely to be my home…and I had to bear with its campers… only the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins were less hostile towards Perseus…According to the Leo the Elf (that is a nick) Perseus and Annabeth were a great couple but the broke up…Perseus had cheated on her according to Annabeth the Elf informed me… But Annabeth did not appear angry…if more she was a little unhappy not that I minded it but it wanted me to comfort her…though that Ares' tomboy might kill me if a I went near her…She had taken intense disliking to me as I first saw her…If flushing my head into the girls' stinky lavatories ( **No offence to the girls** ) was something to go by…not that she was successful as it is that impure water is a wonderful conductor to electricity…A electrocuted hand is something to go by…So consoling Annabeth was out of question…but it left me nothing else to do as I was the only Zeus kid in the camp…I was told there were two more kids but one was Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and other was an Ex-Praetor of Camp Jupiter another camp for Roman demigods.

I was really bored to consider the fact that I had no friends...the Hephaestus cabin was always busy….and the Hermes cabin was not really famous…mostly because of Luke who I was told was the previous Cabin Councilor a traitor to Camp…also the one that Perseus helped clear the name of. The only other person that was sided with Perseus was Chiron the Heroes Trainer…. Heracles I found out was my brother…He was also trained by Chiron.

I picked up my sword a broadsword which was not likely for people of my stature… but I handled it with relative ease to rapiers. Its name was Antitorpilikó meaning The Destroyer. The name Perseus also meant Destroyer and I was quite tempted to call it Perseus in front of the campers mainly for 2 reasons…A) It sounded cool B) The look of outrage on the faces of those campers especially Clarisse…. I walked out and was moving rather aimlessly when the horn sounded… I just followed everyone … there standing in front of us were the Olympians! "The Romans shall arrive in a week or so" My Father stated…though I did not think he was justified to be capable of being my father…all those ancient laws made by this person with a Big Ego. "The Romans shall have their city and the place moved next to Camp Half-Blood" stated Zeus with a high air. Then just as they had arrived the Olympians flashed back, my father not even glancing at me.

 **Perseus P.O.V**

"HELL-O…Perssseusss! I ssee my brother has done a wonderful effort" Oceanus claimed. "But no worriess I will mosst sureely out-do him…but let me heal you firsst" I looked at him with intense hatred and as he came near me I spit on him. It hit him straight on the face. He wiped it and looked at me with annoyance. "Very well…you don't want to see the doctor I suppose, so how about we continue your treatment …straightaway" With this he threw steaming water out of nowhere onto me…my skin instantly burned and scorched and it hurt like hell…although the irony was not lost on me. I tried controlling the water but there was some restraint. "Fool! Do you not know who am I? The Ruler of the Oceans! You cannot control water ... it is my domain" "I felt like a burned idiot with a burnt brain…." How come I had not thought of that... now I had made another Immortal mad…not like we were friends before… but that is beside the point. I still would not give these Titans the satisfaction or pleasure of torture. Getting no reaction from me Oceanus proceeded to dip my head in a bowl of water then freezing it or heating it at extreme rates and extreme speeds… At the end of the session I was thoroughly exhausted as he had frozen my whole body then heated it. I had started hating the water… added to the taunts about family and friends he gave me… those stung but I knew they were true. A voice in my head also keep egging me on that Oceanus was right. The surprise came when Oceanus suddenly stopped. "Bye…till next week…my wife's turn to have fun…enjoy" with this he cheerfully exited the room and a woman entered….I think she was Tethys. "Hello my dear...I think my husband has not treated you well" she said. I really wanted to bash her head but my mom would not be happy. "Let me heal you" she said and came near me…she touched my cheek and I flinched visibly…But soon she had me healed up. Then she started talking. "Perseus I am so sorry for my husband and the behavior of this council… not all of us want your head as you might have assumed…but we are powerless and have to follow Kronos and I have to bid what Oceanus says as I am his wife…" To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year…well not the year because I was shocked the most when Annabeth had turned away from me…but still…not all the titans wanted my head. "Actually we have seen that you deserved a better fate but we cannot change fate…still we would like to help you…When I say we I mean to say Me, Rhea, Pheobe, Iapteus and Koios" Before I could reply she continued… "We will help you escape but in return you will have to do a favor for us…don't worry it is not something like that…We know Despite the circumstances you will not like to overthrow the Olympians… and frankly speaking Rhea and I think the Olympians are better than us" "Thank you for helping me and informing me … please give my thanks to the other Titans…" "No need for thanks….now I need to do something to make you in agony…don't worry it is just an act" Saying that she punched me in the gut and put a whole throw me in the stomach were she froze water...but this was friendly water which I could consume ,not the unfriendly water of the Ruler of the Oceans… At least I gained the support of some titans….With this thought I travelled into the Realm of Morpheus.

 **A/N: Well here goes nothing I did not want to touch the torture topic so soon because I was not willing and frankly speaking it took too much time…..Once Again check the poll….** **R &R** **..**


	13. In Tartarus

**A/N: Long Time No See..Peeps...I'll be honest I was effing Lazy and tis' all My Fault but Guess What?**

 **You Guessed it Right**

 **I'm Back...**

 **So I have decided that this story will ONLY Cover the Betrayal ..The Sequel...**

 **...**

 **Percy P.O.V**

I don't know how long I've been here... Its hard to work time out. Sometimes it feels like forever other times it feels like yesterday... the torture has broken me down ..physically... I refuse to give up... Seems like the hope that Titaness gave me was all part of the plan to break me down...Extinguish Hope...they succeeded fairly well in that.

My situation is like a person who has been robbed of his possessions and has thrown what he had just so he is not robbed once again. I have lost all hope in someone coming and saving me..those gods are too obnoxious and self-centered and the demigods..don't even talk about them...I still don't know as to why they betrayed me...EVEN Nico. He was like my little brother , I always thought of him as such but Alas!

These days I think more about what happened back there and what my mistake was. I think about my life and what has come to itI respected Artemis A LOT for her fairness and standing up for women's rights but she is none the different from the other gods. The difference is just that she is a woman and the other are men. She is a feminist , a racist and simply prejudiced towards men. Apollo on the other hand despite all his short comings sided with me and I thank him for that even if it did no good to me on the face of it but it raised my spirits to see that at least I had some supporters who believed in my innocence.

I never accepted any kindness from Zeus , The King of Obnoxious Gods and nor his wife Hera. Ares hated my guts he still does as a matter of fact. Aphrodite was and is a slut. Hades I thought he was a FAIR God but apparently I was wrong...

Hestia the Most Kindest Goddess out there and the most loved and caring...

I have been able to think about almost every aspect of my life because the torture after breaking me has no effect on me. I gotta say it has improved my endurance A LOT though I do not show this to much as I also need time to think besides whats the point.

I have lost hope in the Titans , Gods and their children though I have not lost faith in myself especially after that incident..

 _Flashback_

 _Kronos had just left me after his torture session when two empousai's came to mock " The Greatest Threat to Monsters" in this state._

 _"So , the demigod has finally come down to this" said the first._

 _"I always knew that he will have his downfall" said the second._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"YOU" they both screamed._

 _As they both advanced me I felt a sudden spurt of energy and when I looked up they both were transformed to dust... I don't know who killed them but in my heart I knew it was me and I felt a sudden weakness._

 _Flashback_

After that incident I always feel a sudden urge to defy the Titans and escape their prison but I was not powerful enough... though gradually I could feel another kind of power seeping into my body and making me powerful...the process was gradual though...

 **Back on Da Earth**

 **Apollo P.O.V**

I felt sorry for Perseus , he was the coolest cousin I had and he was punished wrongly for something he didn't do and couldn't do... I felt bad that I could but still did not do nothing just because I came under Athena's pressure... the look of betrayal and anguish on his face was not worth it... If only I could do something...But Alas its too late...

 **A/N: I don't know two to three more chapters then the sequel starts or I might extend the Story...**

 **R &R**

 **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey Guys ! Long Time No see! Well I am disbanding this story because well I lost the inspiration.. though I might write another which will have some of the parts of this one.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey! I am back. Thought I'd leave this story but then I read the reviews and was motivated. Plus the fact that I felt bad that I hadn't completed what I'd started.

Here goes Nothing.

It had been 3 years since Olympus' Hero had been banished. Everything seemed well enough on the face of it. There was no looming threat that the demigods had to face. No Titans , no giants , no Gaea. Things were returning to as they were before the said hero had arrived in Camp Half-Blood. But it had changed a lot. Now there were more Roman and Greek collaborations though they were still far away and had their respective principals and governing bodies. Things were a little stagnant especially for those who had come after the arrival of the hero and had known action. They still missed the life before his banishment but they couldn't say his name in the camp , leave alone expressing their disapproval on the banishment.

Life for Annabeth Chase had changed too. She had become the Official Head of Camp Half-Blood. Chiron remained the Mentor and the Leader , but he was more of a Camp Director ( Dionysus had left , punishment fulfilled). And everyone listened to what she said and followed her except the Zeus child , whom she had taken an immediate disliking. Even Zeus was ashamed of his son. She tried to do whatever she could to make him leave but to no avail. He was not only adamant to stay but also defend Perseus. His persistence had made her also feel bad because she had realized that the flat she had asked her mother to destroy was Perseus' and his mother , stepfather and unborn sister had died in that misconception. She wanted to fell contended but it was becoming hard.

Tartarus had changed a lot. No longer did the monsters fear the Giants and Titans. Mainly because there were no more. Now there was someone more powerful and dangerous. Ruthless too. He ruled Tartarus and every single monster would run when he was in a bad mood. No one dared do anything without his permission. After all they remembered the day when he had first exploded.

He was being tortured by the Primodials and Giants alike , both physically and emotionally. It had been one year since he had arrived and was being tortured. The monsters waited for their turns when the Primodials and Giants left so they could have their revenge. They were about to leave when suddenly the boy broke his bonds and stood up. He towered all of the Giants and Primodials present and looking at them he exploded. Literally. Every single being was covered with water and that was when the water started choking them until their guts spilled out and they turned into essence. The water it said engulfed every single being in a 2 mile radius and annihilated everything it engulfed.

That was the Might of Perseus Jackson , Monster Slayer and The Lord of the Pit.

That's all for now.

R&R

P.S: And yes Beta Position is still available.


	16. The Return?

**A/N: Another chapter...**

 **I am considering making the chapters longer but tbh it depends on my mood xD.**

Rumor had spread that the Lord was leaving their land , to the great relief of the monsters. They would

finally receive the well-deserved peace they required in this land. Some of them , especially the Minotaur

, were extremely happy at this advancement.

He even had the courage to go to the Lord's abode to see for himself the departure of the Lord. After

all he had the most to gain from this. The Nemean Lion and other powerful monsters had not been

reformed from their cullination and he would be the Head of the Monsters after the Lord's departure.

The palace , if it could be called that , was a terryfing and an awe-inspiring sight at the same time. It

was made of a material , probably a rock , that no one had ever seen before. (Imagine Odin's palace in

black) Of course it was black. On one side River Styx flowed. The other side a Mountain rose.

No one could enter the palace and those who were taken in never came out. But the most scariest part

was that it had appeared out of nowhere.

Minotaur clearly remembered that one day it wasn't there and the next it was.

Minotaur hid behind a rock peering at the palace but he observed no movement. Then suddenly darkness

surrounded him and he heard a raspy whisper. A chill ran down his spine when he realised who it only

could be.

"Who do we have here?"

"I'm..m.. sor-r-r-y."

"What for?"

"F-for s-p-ying on yo-ur ab-ode."

"So you do realize your mistake."

"Y-yess."

"I should kill you right now."

With that the darkness engulfed him strangling him.

"But.. I won't."

"T-thank-y-you."

"You came here to see if I was actually leaving was it not."

"I'm s-sorry."

"You must be my loyal subject in my keep control over here. I am trusting you with this

responsibility so do not let me if you do..."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

And saying that he vanished.

Minotaur had wanted to control these monsters and he had been granted his ! The fates were so

cruel! He wondered if he would be able to live up to his responsibilities.

Oh! How he wished he had not come here!

.

.

.

.

Today was an exceptionally sunny day for the people of Seattle. Added to the fact that it was quieter

than it was ever. The calm before the storm.

Suddenly there were clouds that covered the sun covering the city with darkness. The Storm had

arrived.

.

.

.

.

Up on Olympus in New York the Olympians felt the darkness and the huge surge of power that followed.

Something powerful had appeared. Zeus called an emergency meeting demanding to know what had

happened and why the power scales had tipped.

Hermes reported that a monster had appeared. The origin or type of monster was yet to be known but it

seemed as a Creature of the Night , something that the Olympians had never encountered before.

Every ONE of the Olympians wondered how a monster could be so powerful.

.

.

.

.

The Campers too had felt the tremendous shockwave that ensued after the arrival of this being. But

they knew nothing and looked towards Chiron for guidance , in vain.

 **A/N: That's a bit overdue and I was kinda forced by FATE itself to submit this chapter. Like Literally.**


End file.
